If I Lost You
by Stormyskies89
Summary: She went missing years ago on a Hunt. While on their quest they find that Azog has something in his possession belonging to Thorin...and he wants to give it back.
1. The Quest

**Title:** If I Lost You

**Summary:** Out on a hunting trip with Frerin, Princess Karla of Erebor was lost. Years later during the quest for the Lonely Mountain, Thorin find Azog has something of his – and he wants to give it back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1 –** The Quest

When Thorin told Dwalin, Balin and his nephews his plan, they agreed to accompany him immediately. Others came when he called. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. Dori, Nori and Ori. Óin and Gloin. They all answered and finally he had his thirteen he needed. He explained the plan to them and where they were to go to begin their quest, where good food and a humble host were promised. But when Thorin told Dis she flat-out refused to let her sons go.

"They're of age Dis. They were when they turned 60! They can say yay or nay to this." Thorin said to his fiery sister, but she hardly backed down.

"I lost my husband, brother, father and grandfather at the Battle of Azanulbizar. And I will _not_ suffer my sons to that same fate!" Dis shouted as Fíli and Kíli froze in their packing in their room.

"Dis you are not the only one who lost a brother, father and grandfather that day! I remember the pain just the same as you do!" Thorin roared.

"What about Karla? Do you remember her?" Thorin froze. They had not spoken of their sister in the years since she disappeared. She hadn't been seen since she was 35 and taken from the Mountain. Vanished without a trace. Frerin had been out with her and had returned to the mountain shouting for a search party for he had lost his sister. When they came home 24 hours later after scouring the entire forest they had to assume the Princess kidnapped and probably dead. But they had no idea of where to find the body. They had found her hunting knives and her quiver and bow. Kíli had turned out just like her. Much more equipped for range weapons, not close combat but could be used in combat if needed.

"We swore we would never speak of her." He said lowly.

"No, _you_ swore you would never speak of her. Karla was my sister too, Thorin. I may not know her as well as you did but I will never forget her smile. Her laugh. Her telling me I was going to be so beautiful! Have good-looking kids and live happily ever after, like the people did in all the fantasy books she read!" Dis snapped angrily, she wasn't angry at Thorin, not really. She was more frustrated that he refused to speak about their sister. Karla was gone but certainly not forgotten and Dis wasn't about to let her brother dismiss this discussion. She knew she couldn't stop her sons, but she could let Karla play on Thorin's conscience. The last memory both had of Karla played through their minds:

"_Come on Thorin! It'll be fun! Just you, me and Frerin! Dis is unfortunately too young to hunt yet but we can still have some fun!" Karla said tugging at her brother's sleeve._

"_I can't Karla. I have to look after Dis and do my studies. I wish I could but I'm busy." Thorin said tugging his sleeve free of Karla's grip._

_Karla blew a raspberry at him, "Spoil sport." She said._

"_Maybe tomorrow." He said, Karla shrugged._

"_Maybe I won't want to go hunting tomorrow." She said, she knew how to make Thorin feel guilty, but he still couldn't go hunting. He told her calmly again and again that he couldn't go hunting it got the better of him._

"_KARLA! I cannot go hunting with you and Frerin, alright! Go and have fun, I'll see you later. Mahal, you're annoying sometimes!" Karla looked hurt for a moment before she took Frerín's hand and the pair left together._

That was last time they saw and the last thing Thorin said to her was that she was annoying. He hated himself for saying it because he hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant to make her upset.

"Dis, you know I loved Karla. I don't speak of her because it pains me. She was the only person besides you who stood up to me. Frerin never did. You and Karla are the only two to ever stand up to me." Thorin said.

"Do you see her when you look at Kíli?" Dis asked; her sons now stood in the doorway watching the exchange.

"Of course I do. She'd adore him – both of them – if she knew them. To know that Kíli takes after her, despite the fact he is not her son, would make her so proud." Thorin said, "but you must understand Dis, this quest is important to us. We're going to get Erebor back and we're going to do it, for Father, for Grandfather, For Frerin, For Díli. And, most of all, For Karla." Thorin said quietly.

"For Karla? How do you know she is dead?" Dis asked, she almost looked shocked, as if she thought Thorin had found Karla's body and not told her.

"I pray to Aulë that she isn't. I hope that the pain in my heart when I think of her is as bad as it's going to be, because I imagine that it would be worse if she were dead." Thorin said. Dis nodded, she knew too it would hurt like it did when they thought of Frerin if she were dead.

"Thorin…promise me – if you can – find her and bring her home." She asked quietly, Thorin shook his head.

"I'll try my best, sister. But I can make you no promises. So then I cannot break them." He said, Dis gave him a warning smile before nodding again and sitting back down at the table to finish her tea. Her boys were packing and they needed calm if they were to believe that their mother had faith.

"Mother? Uncle?" Kíli's voice made both adults look up, "do I really look like Karla?" Dis stood up and nodded sadly at him.

"In every way, though you are not her son…it is uncanny – she was a fine archer and you are the best, she loved and protected fiercely. She was passionately loyal and she was…quite the prankster too. She loved a good laugh." Dis said, Kíli laughed. He was just like her and yet he had never met her and she didn't know him.


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2** – _The Story_

"You think that's funny? You think an Orc raid at night is a joke?" Thorin's voice made Bilbo jump and Kíli and Fíli's snickering fell silent.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli said looking ashamed at upsetting him.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snarled as he walked towards the crest of the cliff they had settled at.

"Don't mind him, Laddie," Balin said, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.

"After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs. Led by their most vile of all their race. Azog, the Defiler.

"The Giant Gundabag Orc had sworn to wipe out the ling of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief he went missing, taken prisoner or dead, we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us." A sad smile came to Balin's face, "That is when I saw him. A young dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc.

"He stood alone agasint this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken brank as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the Line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated.

"But there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there was one that I could follow. There was one I could call King." The affection in Balin's voice was tinged with sadness though.

"Though there were deaths that our victory could not erase. The loss of Thror, Thrain and others, including the younger Prince, Frerin, has weighed so heavily all these years that no amount of victory is ever as sweet as it should be." Balin said sadly.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"We suppose he died. Somewhere in Moria – we've heard nothing of him in all these years." Balin replied.

* * *

"I never expected Thorin to have a brother." Bilbo said as he walked next to Balin, the older dwarf laughed.

"Well he didn't just have Frerin. You know Fíli and Kíli are his nephews. His youngest sister, Dis, she's their mother – and you know what Thorin's like – nothing compared to her anger. I supposed his ears still ache from the shouting match they had before we left for the shire." Balin smiled as they continued on their way the next morning.

"You say his youngest sister, like there was another?" Bilbo said, Balin nodded.

"Yes, she was younger than Thorin but older than Frerin. Thorin was 5 when she was born. He wasn't allowed in the birthing room until after she was born and I remember seeing his face when he first set eyes on her."

"_Can I see the baby now? Can I?" 5-year-old Thorin asked his father. He was excited he was going to be a big brother. He didn't care if it was a girl or a boy; he just wanted it to be born._

"_Soon Thorin. Be patient my boy." Thrain laughed as he stood next to his son waiting as Óin and the other nurses helped Thrain's wife through the pregnancy. Balin stood with Thrain and Thorin and knew that it was a great joy to have a sibling, having one himself. Dwalin was his little brother and he had been so happy when the dwarf had been born. The door opened and Óin announced they could go in._

"_Congratulations, it's a beautiful Princess." Thorin was in the room like a shot; he could only just climb up onto the bed and crawled over beside his mother. She moved slightly so he could kneel up and see the tiny face in the midst of the blankets. Balin watched the face of the little Prince as it filled with awe._

"_She's beautiful." He whispered._

"_She is. Her name is Karla and you have to be a little grown-up now, can you do that? You have to look after her. Make sure she's safe." His mother asked, Thorin nodded firmly, he could do that just for his mother he could do that._

"He loved her instantly and has never stopped. When she went missing, it broke Thorin's heart. Not to mention his father's. Karla was Thrain's pride and joy. Let me put it this way for you if Kíli and Karla stood side-by-side, you would only tell the difference in stance. And if they had an archery contest neither could best the other." Balin said, Bilbo smiled. Karla, to him, sounded like someone not to be taken lightly. And he supposed she never was.

* * *

Thorin's dreams were filled with visions of Karla. All the time he'd spent time with her. While she was growing up. he hardly pushed her away until the day she disappeared.

"_Come on Thorin! Catch me if you can!"_

"_Karla be careful! You'll fall!"_

"_Don't be such a spoilsport! Come on! Catch me if you can!"_

_**Flash**_

"_Come on it'll be fun!"_

"_We shouldn't, father will be upset if we do!"_

"_You're such a sourpuss! Don't worry! Father will never find out!"_

_**Flash**_

"_Thorin! Thorin! The first snow fall is here! Come and look it's beautiful!"_

"_I'm sleeping, Karla."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am, leave me alone."_

"_Come on! Please! Father says I can't go out unless you're with me! Come on Thorin please!"_

_**Flash**_

"_KARLA! I can't go hunting, I have to look after Dis and do my studies. Mahal you're annoying sometimes."_

_**Flash**_

"_Karla? Karla! This isn't funny anymore! We're not laughing! Come on it's time to come home! I'm sorry alright? Come on please! Karla!"_

Thorin woke with a start, he noticed, Fíli – who was on watch – was watching him a little worriedly.

"Uncle? Are you all right? You were sort of moaning and saying stuff in your sleep." Fíli got up and made his way over to his Uncle when Thorin didn't say anything.

"Uncle? It's all right to talk about her. I know it hurts, I heard the argument with Mum. But maybe it'll help if you talk about her. Kíli and I want to know about her. Maybe it'll help us better understand how you feel." Despite his age, Fíli was wise beyond his years. And maybe it would help, but Thorin shook his head.

"Not today." He said, Fíli nodded and turned to wake Kíli for his watch, but Thorin said he'd take it, he needed time with his thoughts anyway.


	3. Memories of Karla

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Three –** _The Memory of Karla_

"It's not your fault Thorin." Balin's voice said rousing the other dwarves and Bilbo from their rest.

"Yes it is, Balin! I pushed her away! I yelled at her! I told her she was annoying! That is the last thing I ever said to her! I never told her I was sorry, I never told her I loved her. I never said any of the things I was meant to!" Thorin snapped.

"Thorin, losing Karla was not your fault. It wasn't Frerín's fault, they got separated. Maybe Karla got lost and couldn't find her way back." Balin reasoned.

"And somehow wandered out of the forest? You were there we scoured every inch of that forest and never found her." Thorin said sharply, "she was going to marry him, Balin. Father had it planned, and she told me she was going to live happily ever after." Balin smiled sadly at Thorin.

"I understand, Thorin. Karla going missing hurt not just your family but it hurt me, I watched her grow up and it hurt him too. He still misses her. One reason why he came on this quest was to help you find her." Balin said. Thorin snorted, the rest of the camp started to move around alerting the pair to the fact that they were awake. Their talk ended abruptly. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin seemed unnaturally quiet that day – but then smiles from the other older dwarves were tight and often fake as well. Fíli and Kíli understood why and they explained it to Bilbo.

"Today would've been Karla's birthday." Fíli said when they set out again.

"She would've been given a necklace with a sapphire in it from her father, brother or other male relative. Her betrothed would have gifted her with something of his own making – possibly in Karla's case – it might have a golden ring or something of the sort. Her betrothed is a smith but also a miner so it could have been anything." Kíli said.

"Her betrothed is on this quest isn't he?" Bilbo asked, Fíli and Kíli exchanged a look it was not lost on Bilbo but he didn't know what it meant.

"He is but we dare not speak who it is. You'll find out soon enough." Fíli told him with a warm smile before moving off to speak with Balin. Kíli remained by Bilbo's side but they spoke no more of the subject.

* * *

It seemed everyone had their own memory of the Princess. Except Ori, Fíli and Kíli as they were the youngest and had never met her. Though Bilbo didn't know Thorin's he didn't dare ask, he knew it would hurt Thorin.

"Balin? What's your favourite memory of the Princess if it doesn't hurt too much?" Bilbo asked one evening. The old dwarf turned to Bilbo and gave him a sad smile.

"I remember a lot about her Bilbo. But one of my favourites is when Dis was being birthed and Karla, Thorin and Frerin were outside in the hall with their father and I waiting to be allowed in. Karla was about 10 and Thorin had to be 15. Frerin was born a lot later than many of us thought he was 5 at the time. Frerin was so excited at the prospect of being an older brother he could barely contain his excitement."

"_Thorin? When do we get to go in and see the baby? When?" Frerin squirmed in his sister's arms as he looked at his big brother earnestly._

"_Soon Frerin. We have to be patient. Óin will let us in when he knows that Mother is fine and so if the baby." Thorin said with a chuckle._

"_Will it be a boy or a girl?" Frerin asked still squirming._

"_I think it will be a boy, but Karla seems to think it will be a girl." Thorin said._

_Karla smiled, "It evens the odds then. I'm not the only one pushed to make Heirs for anyone." She said, "Frerin! I swear if you don't stop squirming I'll drop you!" she snapped and he paused in his squirming._

"_I'll take him." Thorin offered and Karla pushed the irritating toddler into her brother's arms. Frerin didn't squirm in Thorin's arms. Soon enough the door opened and Óin announced that it was another girl. Karla grinned smugly at Thorin._

"_You owe me ten gold pieces." She said and waltzed into the room lifting a now grounded Frerin up on to the bed as she climbed on next to him. Both looked down into the tiny face that blinked big blue eyes back at them._

"_She's beautiful Mother." Karla whispered._

"_Her name is Dis." Their mother told them, Thorin asked to hold her and Dis was slowly and carefully passed from brother to sister and Karla held Dis so Frerin could look down at her face more clearly._

"Karla was always by Dis' side but she was still incredibly close to Thorin. They were always very close." Balin said.

"What did Thorin mean when he said the last thing he told her was that she was annoying if they were so close he wouldn't say that right?"

"Well, Thorin had a responsibility. And when Frerin came of an age when he could finally go hunting, he often asked Thorin or Karla, or both to join him. This time only Karla could go, because Thorin was babysitting Dis and attending to his studies with me." Balin said, "Karla was begging him to go hunting with them. He got so irritated with her begging that he told her she was annoying and then she went off with Frerin and we lost her. It's a hard topic for Thorin because of how close he was with Karla. He never got to apologise for it." Balin said, Bilbo nodded.

He carefully asked the others for their memories and they ranged from just talking to her to watching her run through the streets of Dale either away from or after someone. But when it came to Bofur he nearly clammed up. He didn't know what to tell Bilbo, claimed he didn't know her all that well and that he knew Frerin better because they had been the same age. Bilbo didn't believe him but humoured the dwarf by nodding and walking away. If Bilbo had looked back he could've seen the tortured expression on Bofur's face as he remembered the day she had looked his way and smiled at him.

"_Who's that, Thorin?" Karla asked as he eyes scanned the dwarf standing next to Frerín in the marketplace._

"_I don't know his name. Here." He handed her a pastry, "but he's one of Frerín's friends. Come on, before he gets impatient." The pair walked back towards the two boys and Thorin held out two more pastries one for each of the boys. Karla smiled at the other boy who blushed scarlet and was subjected to laughter from the two Princes._

"_Bofur's got a crush!" Frerin laughed as the boy managed a small smile back at her. Karla told him she thought he was cute and she walked away to catch up with Balin to ask about the lesson they had just done on herbs._

"I miss you more every day Karla. Ghivashel…" Bofur sighed and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

**Chapter four will be up maybe Monday or tomorrow night. I'm not sure. I have to work out how to figure it in...where to put them on their quest...in fact I'm not sure where they are now...Please Review!**


	4. Recovering Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Four –**_ Recovering Her_

It was late afternoon when they had to cross the Anduin River. It was wide and rough here but what was worse was on the other side sat an Orc camp and not just any Orc Camp. Azog's Orc camp. Thorin was fuming they couldn't cross the river because it was too rough and if they tried they'd have to fight and most likely get killed. They had fought them once and almost lost Thorin and they were not going through that again. It was night fall before the Orcs realized the Dwarves were there. Azog smiled the smile he had worn every time he had seen Thorin's disbelief before. This time he used Westren when he spoke and not Black Speech. He needed Thorin to understand.

"I have something of yours Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. And I think you might want it back." He beckoned to an Orcs behind him and something was thrown to the ground in front of Azog and it was the feminine grunt that came with it that made most of the Dwarves stiffen. Azog grabbed the hair that adorned the head of the woman and dragged her up so they could see her dirty face. Thorin – Bilbo suspected – had nearly died. Brown eyes locked with Thorin's own icy-blue and they widened as they took in the company. Bilbo looked at her and then glanced at Kíli, if it was possible for Kíli to have taken a female form this was it. Dark hair surrounded her face and her dark eyes stared back at the company her eyes locked on Kíli and Fíli for a moment before moving on.

"Karla?" Thorin hissed. Her mouth moved, though they could hear her, they knew she spoke her brother's name. Her eyes went to Bofur, and Bilbo, who stood beside him, heard him say something in Khuzdul.

"Ghivashel…" Bilbo looked up at him, obviously Bofur knew her better than he let on. Bilbo watched was one of Azog's lieutenants lifted a braid from the side of Karla's head – Fíli had similar braids in his hair – and cut it off. All the Dwarves nearly cried at the action. Azog threw it across the river and it landed at Kíli's feet. He picked it up and held it almost lovingly in his hand. Thorin seemed to draw himself up to a new height and Bilbo knew he was absolutely furious.

* * *

But it was only when Morning came that he found out why. He sat down next to Fíli and watched as he clipped another bead around the end that had been cut from her head.

"You don't understand why it's so important do you Bilbo?" The Prince said, Bilbo shook his head.

"Our braids, depending on who did them and what they stand for are so important to us, to cut a dwarf's hair, beard or braids from their head is the biggest insult anyone can bestow upon us. To cut our own hair means we're keeping ourselves tidy. Like Kíli. But to cut Karla's courting braid for her head." Fíli broke off shaking his head slowly.

"Is that what it means?" Bilbo asked, Fíli nodded.

"Her betrothed would have done this braid. Apparently she and her betrothed were to marry before Smaug took the mountain. You said he was on this quest, surely you heard him earlier." Fíli said. Bilbo thought for a moment.

"Ghivashel…it's Bofur." Fíli nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's Bofur. He was good friends with our Uncle Frerin and our Uncle told us that one day while in the market with Karla and Frerin they met up with Bofur. Thorin and Karla went to buy pastries and that's when Karla and Bofur met. From then on, they were promised to each other." Fíli said softly, still fiddling with the braid in his hands, he looked up at Bilbo and gave him a small smile.

"Bofur should have this. He did braid it after all." Fíli said getting to his feet. It obviously meant a lot. Bofur sat out of the way Thorin beside him. It was the only time the two had been seen so close. But they shared a common thought. They had to get Karla back. Bilbo caught Balin and asked him to tell him all about the Princess.

"I don't know what else I can tell you Bilbo. She was born 5 years after Thorin was, hated wearing her circlet – though her father and grandfather demanded it – she was told that if Thorin did not take a wife then she would have to provide Heirs for him. She worshipped Thorin to her he was flawless. He had no faults. Nothing could scare him, noting could touch him. She ran to him with nightmares – which were often. Their relationship was mirrored years later by Fíli and Kíli. Karla started on the bow and arrows only 4 years after Thorin started with his sword training – again to be mirrored by Fíli and Kíli. Only Karla never learnt sword as well, it was just the bow and arrows.

"She was clever. Very clever. Always top marks in her studies. She's like Fíli that way. I told you she looks just like Kíli and you saw it earlier. I can tell you much more. You figured her betrothed didn't you?" Bilbo nodded, "then you know that we only know her so well. Bofur probably knows her best but I'd leave that to when he's feeling up to it." Balin said and Bilbo nodded. He understood he couldn't possibly understand everything there is to know about Dwarves but he knew when someone needed to privacy and he knew especially when it involved someone they loved that was in trouble or hurt. He'd talk to Bofur probably while Karla had her wounds tended or later on in the quest.

They'd rescue her; Bilbo knew this – because it was what Thorin would do. He would not let her remain with Azog even if it claimed his life, he'd leave Karla, or Fíli in charge of the quest. He knew the risks and so did everyone else. He just knew that they'd do all they could for her.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait my faithful! Finally it's here!**


	5. Rescuing Karla

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – **_Rescuing Karla_

"It has to be done during the day. Night is when Orcs are most alert." Thorin said seriously as they sat together later as it neared dawn.

"I volunteer to help." Kíli said immediately. His Aunt – that he had never met – was in trouble and he wanted to help save her. Fíli would naturally go with his brother. Bilbo offered to as well, as – like Gandalf had sad – hobbits can be sneaky. Thorin agreed and sent Dwalin with them. Four was plenty. They waited until they no longer heard the sounds of Orcs taunting the Princess and they crept across the river, they had found a small path of rocks that they could jump to get across. They made their way quietly through the forest, avoiding as many twigs and leaves as they could. They found them soon enough. A clearing. Orcs sat on the opposite side of the clearing to their prisoner. Karla sat with her hands tied behind her back. She looked calm but she was battered and bruised.

"Princess?" Bilbo hissed from behind the tree she sat against she outwardly appeared to have not heard him but she did turn her head slightly.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins, at your service. I'm going to help rescue you."

"Are you mad?" was the return comment, she spoke out the side of her mouth, "these Orcs will skin you alive!" she muttered softly. Bilbo chuckled.

"I never said I was going to do it alone." He told her and she jumped as an arrow sailed past her ear and sunk deep into the chest of the Orcs sitting directly across from her. The others started to scream and jump around looking for the culprit. Bilbo kept out of sight until another arrow flew through the air from a different part of the forest, while the Orcs went that way, Bilbo got Karla to her feet and managed to help her limp to safety. He crouched down with her in bushes several metres away. Karla had a badly sprained ankle and wouldn't be able to run very far.

"Princess," They turned, "Dwalin at your service."

"Oh my, Dwalin!" She smiled, "I'm afraid I'll be a bad rescuee. I'm injured and cannot run far." She said Dwalin shrugged as the two boys joined them. Quickly her swept her up over his shoulder, where she complained about being carried in such a manner but relaxed into it when they got going. Bilbo froze when he saw the Orc arrow sink into the tree trunk centimetres from his head.

"Run," He said and the four took off, Kíli paused to send an arrow back at them, killing yet another one with ease. Dwalin quickened his pace holding Karla a little tighter. Bilbo was running ahead leading Dwalin back to the rocks.

"Are you insane, Halfling? She can't cross the rocks!" Dwalin cried when they reached the river. Bilbo stepped onto the first rock.

"Put her down you and I will help her across." Bilbo said.

"Better idea! I'll help you and Dwalin can help Kíli!" Fíli said stepping up beside them. Bilbo nodded and Dwalin put Karla carefully down. She stood a little unsure but with Fíli's encouraging smile and Bilbo's small hand reaching out to help steady her, she made her way slowly across the rocks. Once on the other side and leaning on Bilbo's shoulder Karla waited as Fíli completed the path before he turned and called out to the pair of warriors who sprinted out of the woods and made short work of the rocks. Dwalin, this time, scooped Karla up in a bride's carry and they hurried back to the camp. All the dwarfs looked up as they entered the clearing. Dwalin gently put Karla down on a log near the fire and Thorin was immediately in front of her wrapping her in his arms.

"Sister…I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered into her neck, she gave a weak, breathy laugh and smiled as he pulled back.

"I missed you too, Big Brother." She said. Thorin smiled and Bilbo thought he saw tears gather in Thorin's eyes and he pulled her back into another hug. Bofur stood back almost staring at her in disbelief. Thorin turned to look at Bofur and gave him a small nod. Bofur fell to his knees, speechless, in front of her.

"Ghivashel…" he whispered. She smiled warmly at him.

"I missed you, my love." She said and Bilbo saw the tears gather in both their eyes as they embraced. Karla cringed as Bofur grabbed her tighter then he meant to.

"Oh, watch the ribs…a bit sore. Orcs aren't the kindest of creatures. And…oh," she swore loudly in Khuzdul and reached up to touch the patch where her braid had been taken from. Bilbo knew she could do something to hide it and maybe she would. It had been a courting braid. She had it done because she had begun courting Bofur. And now he'd have to do it all over again.

* * *

"Brother?" Thorin looked up from the stew Bombur had made to look at his sister.

"Yes Sister?"

"I do not see many faces I know. Surely Frerin would not let you go on a journey without him? And why are you so far from home?" Bilbo almost forgot, she had gone missing from Erebor, and had most likely not hear of the Dragon.

"Erebor has been taken, Princess." Balin said softly when Thorin didn't answer.

"Taken? By who?" She asked, Thorin this time was able to snarl an answer for her.

"A fire drake from the north." He said sharply, "many of our people escaped but there were a few who did not."

"Not Frerin?"

"No, Frerin escaped. As did Father and Grandfather. But Mother…" Thorin broke off, near everyone believed that the Queen had died on the way to the Blue Mountains but no, she had perished in the Mountain.

"Mother…but why is Frerin not here? And surely Father and Grandfather would not approve of you going by yourself with only your nephews and not your brother?"

"Karla…do you remember the stories of Moria?"

"Of course I do. I have been there."

"So you remember a battle? Perhaps when Azog lost his arm?"

"Yes. Again I was there."

"I cut off his arms in revenge for Grandfather's death."

"What?"

"Azog wanted to end the line of Durin whether or not he knew you were one is not known though he probably did. Keeping you away from us prevented you from birthing. He…he…beheaded…grandfather." Thorin said swallowed drily, if Bilbo didn't know better, he'd say Thorin was reliving the image in his mind. Karla looked ready to be sick. She'd had be ankle strapped after being allowed and helped to bathe. )The only male at present allowed to assist was Thorin and he only helped her to undress, get in the water, out of the water and dress again, he assisted no more than that.) Bilbo watched as she too swallowed a little drily.

"Father?" Karla chocked out.

"Missing. Dead or captured we're not sure." Thorin replied.

"Frerin…did he…" She had now closed her eyes unable to look at her brother.

"Yes, but not the same. I held him in his last moments…Karla…he told me to never stop until I found you. He said he would have loved to have seen your smile…just once more." Thorin sai, Karla opened her eyes, she seemed ready to burst into tears.

"How is Dis? My dear baby sister?" She asked trying to smile.

"Well last I heard. She still has a set of lungs like no one before her." Thorin said with a weak smile.

"Still yells at you then?" Karla said with a slightly wider smile. Thorin nodded.

"Do you see similarities here?" Thorin indicated to Fíli and Kíli.

"My Nephews?" The pair nodded, "handsome aren't they? The youngest one-"

"Kíli." The Young Prince supplied helpfully.

"Kíli is particularly good with that bow of his. Give it to me, boy, show me." Kíli handed his bow to his Aunt who turned it over in her hands like it was glass. She examined it like it was a work of art.

"A beautiful tool…well crafted…well loved. Who made it for you?"

"Fíli did. For my coming of age." Kíli said. Karla's eyes turned to the oldest.

"You look like a lion cub."

"That's what my mother called me when I was little. Her lion cub." He relented the teasing and laughter that went through the cam, everyone knew but no one had ever heard him admit to it.

"Well, Fíli the Little Lion Cub, you have crafted this bow well. What is your weapon of choice?" She spoke like a Princess.

"Twin Swords." The Prince answered.

"Please?" Karla held out one hand and Fíli handed her one of the swords. Holding out two fingers she balanced the blade on her hand.

"Good Balance, good craftsmanship. Did you teach him how to use it Thorin?"

"Of course." Thorin said.

"So I'd be able to disarm him then?" Karla said looking at her brother.

"Not likely." Dwalin snapped.

"Not likely…how many times was it brother?" Karla asked not looking at Thorin ad she examined the blade once more.

"35." Thorin grumbled.

"Exactly. Dwalin, I disarmed Thorin 35 times when I was just starting out, so again – I could disarm Fíli do you think?" Karla asked.

"Perhaps, but not tonight." Thorin said, Karla grinned and handed Fíli back his sword.

"So why – may I ask – do you have a Halfling in your midst?" Karla asked.

"Gandalf chose him as our 14th member and our burglar." Thorin told her.

"Burglar? But he does not look like one, though the Orcs did not know he was there to rescue me. And for that I thank-you Master Baggins. But now…I think is it time for me to get some sleep." She said, Thorin helped her to her feet and took her over to his bedroll. She was given it because Thorin could sleep sitting up against a tree trunk and he would, while she was comfortable.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day - soon enough I'll have more up. Fingers crossed. (20 days til the DVD is released.)**


	6. Karla's Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Six –**_ Karla's Memory_

The house was bigger than they expected, Karla was still limping on her injured ankle and she was still pale and sickly looking, but Thorin and Dwalin made sure she had made it in as little pain as possible. It was after they were welcomed into Beorn's house that Bilbo got a moment to talk to her.

"Princess?" She looked up at the timid word and smiled softly at Bilbo. She patted the space next to her on the floor and Bilbo joined her happy that she didn't look at him the same way Thorin had when they'd first met.

"What can I do for you Mister Baggins?" Karla asked with a smile.

"You can call me Bilbo, Princess. In fact I prefer it." He said, she nodded slowly.

"All right, Bilbo. In that case you can call me Karla. And _that_ is a massive privilege but I rather prefer it too." She told him, Bilbo smiled in return.

"I wanted to ask you…what you remember about Erebor…and your favourite memory of Thorin when you were children. I don't dare ask him…he might hit me if I did." Karla threw her head back and laughed; the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh too.

"Oh, Bilbo. Thorin wouldn't hit you. Erebor…is beautiful. I remember long halls lined with beautifully carved stone, and chambers with four poster beds with beautifully carved posts…deep dark mines – I wasn't allowed in them without Thorin or father – and a large dining hall…with its long mahogany table and it's high-backed chair at the head of the table. It was beautiful. As for me and Thorin…well that's a story and a half."

"_Thorin! Come on! Father's waiting!" Karla shouted from outside her brother's room._

"_I'm coming! I can't find my boots!" Thorin replied, his young voice slightly higher than it would be in years to come._

"_Just pull on your old ones!" Karla said opening the door._

"_My old ones have holes in them! I need my newer ones!" Thorin glared at her._

"_Oh for Durin's sake!" Karla marched in to the room and threw a pair of boots at him that had been sitting under his bed, "put them on and come on! Father will be displeased!" The pair took off down the hall, Thorin trailing after Karla so if she fell he was there. She never did but Thorin was paranoid. She loved his little sister fiercely and would do anything to keep her safe. Karla was there father's pride and joy and Thorin was charged with being her protector._

"_There you both are! Come along now," Thrain smiled as he saw the two come into view. They'd normally be studying but Thrain had taken them out for a day out with him. Their mother was busy looking after the baby. Frerin had been born just 2 years before and now the 12 and 7 year olds got to spend a day with their father._

"_We're sorry we're late Father. Thorin couldn't find his boots." Karla said as she latched onto her father's hand._

"_Oh…your mother says you're constantly losing them. Silly little Thorin." Thrain said placing his free hand on Thorin's shoulder._

"_Father! I'm not little!" Thorin whined, Thrain laughed. The day they spent with their father was spent in Dale mostly. The market was bustling and of course Karla got lost. _(Now Karla didn't know what happened while she was separated from her father and brother but she told Bilbo about what she did)_ She went from stall to stall trying to find her father and brother. She eventually crouched down and waited, knowing Thorin would find her soon. The Market place was clearing when she heard her name being called._

"_Karla! Karla where are you?" She looked up through tear filled eyes (she'd begun to think they forgotten her) and saw the familiar broad fur covered shoulders that made Thorin recognizable._

"_Thorin!" He turned and ran towards her._

"_Karla what happened? Where did you go?" He said helping her to her feet and pulling her into a hug, she started to cry into his shoulder, until she felt herself lifted from her feet and hugged to her father's chest._

"_We had lost you little one. What happened?"_

"_I stopped to look at the toys…when I turned around you were gone." Karla sobbed into Thrain's own furs. Reaching down with one hand Thrain told Thorin to hold his hand which the Prince did reluctantly and they went back to the mountain._

"We got back to the mountain and when Thorin and I went back to our rooms before lunch was called – well he told me he's been so worried. Thorin and I were very close as Balin has probably told you." Karla smiled at Bilbo.

"He said you worshipped Thorin." Bilbo said.

"I did. He's my big brother. The same way Kíli worships Fíli. Kíli and I have the same personality and the same goal in life. Although Kíli gets it more than I do." Karla explained.

"It?" Bilbo enquired.

"Praise. From the time I could walk to the time I disappeared all I ever wanted to hear out of my brother's mouth were the words 'I'm proud of you'. I never did. Father never even said it and now he never will." Karla said. Bilbo nodded, he imaged Thorin not the type to give praise easily. It had taken Thorin almost dying and Bilbo putting himself in death's path to get such praise. But still Karla smiled, maybe she didn't need the praise so much it was enough to see Thorin's face light up when he saw her still breathing and hug her close before letting her settle for the night.

Balin would never reveal much of the relationship of Karla and Thorin in fact he wouldn't tell Bilbo much about Karla at all. But Bilbo discovered a lot as they stay at Beorn's went on. Karla often woke of a morning with Thorin nearby, either it be in a chair near the bed or actually lying beside her. It was as if he had to be sure she was still there and not just an illusion. Bofur was the same, he too had to assure himself that she was there and Bilbo noted that a new braid had been added to Karla's clean and oiled hair. Bofur had braided a new courting braid into it. She told him he didn't have to but he did. Bilbo saw the pair sitting very close together one night. Karla was still resting her bruised and battered ankle and Bofur was just sitting with his arm around her and they were talking. Just talking. Bilbo thought it was a very 'Hobbit' thing to do. Hobbits were sexual creatures but they still loved the simple things in life. And this had to be one of them. Simply sitting with the one you love and just talking. And laughing. Yes, Bofur was making Karla laugh. And it made Thorin smile.

* * *

**Bit shorter than I know you like but I promise the next one will be longer!**


	7. The Best Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – **_The Best Memories_

Bilbo wondered about the favourite memories of the trio that had been reunited, but he dare not ask Thorin. So Bofur was his source for a memory.

"Why are you so interested?" asked the hatted dwarf. Bilbo smiled.

"It just seemed so sad that she'd gone missing and now it's like a miracle she's returned so I'm just curious." Bilbo said, Bofur smiled.

"All right, my favourite memory would be when I first met Karla, I guess. In the market place."

"_Bofur! Hey Bofur!" Young Bofur turned to see his friend, Frerin running up the market place to him, many onlookers shook their heads at the young Prince sprinting ahead of his brother and sister towards his friend. Frerin tipped and fell but didn't cry he simply got up, even as his sister made to help him, and brushed off his knees before continuing on._

"_Morning Frerin. You've got your babysitters again?" Bofur asked, it was a common joke that Frerin was 'babysat' by his older siblings. If Thorin was nearby Frerin didn't get into fights but when it was Karla, she couldn't keep him out of trouble. Thorin and Karla at this point had stopped at a pastry stall._

"_Yes. Father says I have to have them with me. But at least today he gave Thorin and Karla some money. They have to get some things anyway, so they offered to take me with them. I didn't beg." Frerin said._

_Bofur smirked, "You always beg." _

"_Maybe I did a little. But Karla caves too easily." Frerin protested. As Karla and Thorin turned from the stall, Bofur got his first good look at the Princess. She had midnight dark curls and never-ending brown eyes and looked remarkably like her brother – but she also had something Thorin didn't. A warm and welcoming smile. Thorin handed the two teens a pastry each and Bofur was immediately subjected to teasing by Frerin._

"_What's your name?" Karla asked him._

"_B-Bofur, Highness." Karla giggled._

"_You are cute, Bofur. I'm glad Frerin has such good friends. He's lucky." Karla then walked away Thorin giving Frerin a warning to stay out of trouble before walking away._

"I don't know what they had to buy themselves but I mean I was besotted then and there. Smitten. I was merely a teenager and she was an adult! It wasn't unheard of but was uncommon for the women to be older than the male. Karla the one for me though. Dwarves only love once, you understand. So with me and Karla it took her longer than me, but eventually she knew it was me."

"What happens when your one loves another?"

"No two dwarves have the same One. So if I loved Karla and she is my one there is no way she could also be Dori's one. Dori has his own lover at home. But for us it's one and if that doesn't happen…we are heartbroken forever, it never heals – however it is usually accidental."

"Has it happened to anyone I know?"

"Well…Bombur lost his lover when Erebor was taken. That is one reason why his beard is so long. It's a sign of mourning. When you meet Thorin's other sister – Dis, you'll find her beard too is very long."

"I know that all dwarves have beards but…Karla doesn't have one at all, not even stubble like Kíli." Bilbo said.

"Karla is a special kind of dwarf. Many female dwarves do have beards you're right – now Thorin's mother never had a beard either from what I've heard. I was 8 when the Queen died. I heard she never had one – so I guess Karla may look like her father but she has inherited her mother's beardlessness. That makes her special." Bofur said with a smile, "I can't wait to see Glóin's little fella's reaction when he sees her. Glóin's little fella is only a few years shy of Kíli's age so he was deemed too young to go on this quest. But he'd have liked it I'm sure. Adventures he used to go on those with Fíli and Kíli in Ered Luin." Bofur seemed to be in the mood to tell stories so Bilbo asked him if he had any other good memories of Karla before she went missing. Bofur obliged.

* * *

"You have not asked me as yet, Halfling." Bilbo jumped at Thorin's voice, "do you not wish to hear my memories of my sister?"

"I thought it improper to ask. It may have hurt too much." Bilbo said.

"It does not hurt so much. I am willing to tell you if you are willing to listen." Thorin said, Bilbo nodded he was very willing to listen to another story of the Princess. This time he was joined by Fíli and Kíli as well.

"Her first archery lesson is a good start, she was 19."

"_Careful, Karla! Aim carefully!" Thorin warned from where he stood a little back from her._

"_I'm trying but it's hard when I can still hear Frerin laughing at me!" She said lowering her bow and arrow and turning her gaze to the ground. Thorin walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Do not worry about Frerin he cannot yet hold a sword let alone lift it. Women rarely see battle, but they are brilliant hunters. Have you seen mother's collection of hammers? Most of them she never uses, she tells me. There is one she prefers bit hardly gets a chance to use it. Don't you worry about Frerin." He said giving her shoulders a squeeze._

"_All right. One more time." Karla brought up her bow and aimed at the target. Unfortunately he shot when wide and yelp of pain made then race around to see Balin jumping up and down with an arrow sticking out of his foot. As it fell it turned to do a complete point-down angle. Imbedding itself in Balin's foot. Thorin grabbed Karla and together they hid and laughed themselves silly over it._

"_To be fair, it was a good shot." The pair looked up into the face of their father._

"_I didn't mean to shoot him, Father. I'm no good at archery. Maybe I should stick to needlework and books." Karla said._

"_Nonsense. You are going to be one of the best Archers in all Middle-Earth. Unfortunately no one can beat the wood-elves at their own game." Thrain said. Thorin nodded, he had seen the wood-elves with their bows and knew they were the leaders in range weapons. Karla smiled up at her father and slowly got to her feet._

"_I guess I should apologise to Balin. He'll have a limp for a while." She said Thorin got up to follow her and together they made their way back towards the mountain their father following them._

"Father and I knew she'd be an archer. She was one of the best. I just hope she's still got it." Thorin said, if he had a captivating voice for singing, it was even better at story telling. Bilbo decided that if he had to listen to another story he'd have Thorin tell it. That night Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli were entertained by their fearless leader as he told tales of his childhood with his little sister. He only stopped when both Bilbo and Kíli had fallen asleep. Thorin carefully carried Kíli and Fíli carried Bilbo – just as gently – to their beds before retiring themselves.

* * *

_I jus realized my next chapter doesn't fit with the line of events. Because I go from Beorn to Mirkwood - doesn't work I've written that backwards. I apologize for breaking canon. I did not mean to. Still enjoy!_


	8. Karla & Legolas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight –**_ Karla and Legolas_

Mirkwood wasn't how they wanted things to go. Getting captured by Thranduil and his elves. Not the best way to start the day. Karla was taken by elk to the Greenwood palace and had her ankle re-strapped and her ribs looked at by an elf healer. She was also invited to a dinner with Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas. Karla was rather uncomfortable but still she endured it.

"Tell me, Princess," Legolas began, "they say you vanished. Before Smaug took the mountain. How is it you are alive today and not dead if – I am to believe – that you were taken by Orcs?" The Prince took a sip of the wine as his father almost choked at his son's words.

"Orcs?" Thranduil spluttered.

"Didn't you hear the rumours Father? They were saying for decades now that the Princess of Erebor – Princess Karla – who sits across from me now, was taken from her mountain home by Orcs only two years before Smaug took the mountain." Legolas said casually. Karla had the feeling he did this just to annoy his father, because as Thranduil grew steadily redder in the face, Legolas remained calm and perfectly at ease. Almost as if he were not at all bothered by his father's frustration.

"Well, I cannot answer that for you Ernil Nîn." Both Elves seemed surprised at her address in Elvish. Hardly any dwarves knew the language, "but I will say that my time with them wasn't exactly the best. You have been told of my bruises no doubt. Thorin may have mentioned them while you were tossing him into a cell?" Karla turned to look at the now almost purple faced Thranduil.

"Cell? Father you said you wouldn't." Legolas said. It seemed the Prince was ignorant to Thorin's hate for the Elves.

"The Dwarf and I are not on good terms, Legolas. And we have never really been either. It would do you well to remember that and act like you feel the same."

"Surely not all Dwarves are that bad?"

"They do not trust us."

"We have every right not to trust you." Karla broke in over the top of Legolas' response.

"Sorry Princess. It seems we forgot you were present."

"As I said _King_ Thranduil, we have every right to not trust you. You did not come to our aid against Smaug if I am to believe my old Tutor's words. You were friends with Erebor and you did not aid us." Karla snarled.

"Why would I risk death to my people over an ant hill and a lizard?" Thranduil asked. Karla's jaw dropped.

"If you want to insult my kin's home, one of the seven great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth then say it to my Grand-father and Father and young brother who _died_ for Moria when it was taken by Orcs. Say it to the thousands of dwarves who died trying to save Erebor! Say it to the people of Dale. Good people who lost their homes, their livelihood, their LIVES all because you wouldn't risk a few elves on a DRAGON!" Karla had raised her voice and now also stood on her chair so she was taller than both Elves. Legolas was not being shouted at, no he had not insulted her, his father had and at this point even Legolas couldn't believe what his father had done. The Prince looked at his father and just stared.

"Father…if I ever meet another dwarf I will _never_ turn them down if they needed my help. You offered to look after the Princess for she was wounded. If King Thorin was wounded would you not heal him? What of the two younger ones?" Legolas stated, he was not willing to follow his father orders to hate these beings any more than he could hate the Princess. Fierce as she was. In the end Legolas helped Karla down to the floor and led her up to the chambers his father had offered.

"I do not mean to offend you, my Prince. But I would much rather spend the night the same way my companions are." Karla said, Legolas nodded and led her down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Karla! What are you doing down here?" Balin and Dwalin pressed themselves to the bars of their cells, calling out to their Princess.

"Can you take me to my brother? I will spend the night with him, but first…my betrothed." Legolas nodded and allowed her a moment of relative privacy with Bofur. Before Karla bade him goodnight and Legolas led her the rest of the way down the passageway.

"I cannot promise he will be in the same state as your other companions. If he is not I will make haste for him to be seen by a healer. I do not want him to suffer any more than you do." Legolas said.

"Thank-you, Legolas. You are more noble than any other elf I have met." Karla said.

"How many elves have you met?" He asked as they stopped outside a door.

"You and your father would be the first." She admitted with a small giggle.

"Fair enough. My Lady…your cell." Legolas gave her a small sad smile before opening the door of Thorin's cell for Karla to go in. Legolas waited until Karla told him Thorin was fine and cared for well enough. He then closed the door and left them there.

"Karla, what are you doing here? Are they throwing you in here too?" Thorin snapped, almost angry at the thought Thranduil would feed her dinner and then throw her in here as well.

"Might as well have. As I have just slashed the King with my words. I hope he is kinder, but his son is Noble, he led me down here. You did not see but the others did, he did not push me or shove me, did not hold my arm tightly or anything He simply walked behind me and let me have a moment with Bofur before leading me here." Karla said.

"The Prince is different?" Thorin seemed confused.

"Not all elves are out to get you, Thorin." Karla said calmly. She seemed to be taking this a lot better than he was. Then again he didn't expect the elves to capture them.

"Are the boys alright? Are they well?" Thorin asked.

"As far as I could tell, both were asleep. I think they are trying to help us find a way out. Bilbo is not here though. It seems he escaped." Karla said softly.

"Well let's hope our burglar can help us out of here. I'd hate to think he abandoned us after everything." Thorin growled.

"Bilbo is honourable, Thorin. Do not be so quick to judge." Karla reminded him. they spent the night talking and when they did fall asleep they were found the next morning with Thorin curled protectively around Karla as if trying to shield her from anything of harm.

* * *

It was a week before any news of an escape plan made itself known. Legolas came down to the dungeons to check on the prisoners and asked to talk with Thorin and Karla privately.

"But Ernil nîn,"

"Peace – how will they harm me? Most weapons were taken were they not/" the guard nodded and Legolas waved him away.

"What is it Legolas?" Karla asked, Thorin remained silent.

"My father thinks you plan to escape…" Legolas began.

"Escape? I thought these cells were inescapable." Karla said.

"For most beings yes. That is why my father offered you the room. He knew Thorin would never leave his sister behind." Legolas said. Karla smiled.

"And yet you did not protest when I said I'd rather stay down here. Why not?" Karla asked a little confused.

"Well I have no siblings. I think if I did and I had the choice to stay by their side or be separated I think I'd chose to stay with them. The two younger ones put up a fuss when we put them in different cells."

"They are brothers. The Blonde one, Fíli, has always been there for brother, Kíli. So that is probably why." Legolas nodded, he understood.

"Well if you do happen to escape, know that you can always ask me for any help. I believe you are to be coroneted after you take the mountain…am I right?" Thorin gave a nod, "well good luck to you, you Majesty." Thorin allowed himself to nod once more a slower more gracious nod this time.

"I told you he was different." Karla said. Thorin chuckled.

"I never doubted your judgement, sister." Thorin said, "just maybe the weight of your trust." By next morning the dwarves were gone. And mysteriously so were several barrels from the wine cellar.


	9. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Nine –**_ Two Sides of The Same Coin_

"I hate you! You never think do you? It's always do never think!" Karla looked up from her supper to watch the two young dwarves in the midst of an argument. She'd ever seen them fight but she knew how it felt. She'd argued with Thorin many times. Karla knew the hate that shone in Fíli's eyes wasn't real. But the hurt that shone in Kíli's was. The younger dwarf turned and ran out of the clearing into the forest.

"That's it run away! You always do." Fíli's last words were ended with grunt as he was shoved by Thorin. Karla put down the bowl she'd held and after telling her brother to stay with Fíli she went after the younger. She knew he didn't go far. She followed the sound of sobs. Kíli looked up at her when he heard her deliberately step on twigs and leaves.

"Oh…hi Karla." He said he leant back against the tree he was sitting against and closed his eyes against another tirade of tears. Karla sat down next to him. She didn't say anything she just let Kíli take his time to talk to her. Soon enough it spilled out.

Kíli told her everything, from the simple disagreement to how it escalated into an argument in the middle of camp. Karla just listened until Kíli's voice changed from words to sobs.

"He hates me." He cried into her shoulder as she pulled him to her so he was resting against her like he used to rest against his mother when he was a child.

"Kíli…you and Fíli are two-of-a-kind. Two sides of the same coin. And one cannot simply hate the half which makes it whole. Remember that. Fíli cannot hate you even if he wanted to. You are Fíli's one and only as I am Thorin's. Thorin and I were the same. Two-of-a-kind." Karla said with a smile.

"Two halves that make a whole." Kíli said, he'd heard his uncle say it more than once.

"Right. So Fíli and you will never hate each other. Do you want to go back or stay here for a moment longer?" She asked, already knowing the answer by the way Kíli settled himself against her.

"Perhaps stay here for a moment longer?" He said looking so young that Karla couldn't help the tug of her heart.

"Good choice. Look up there. See that bright star? The brightest in this cluster?" Kíli nodded.

"That star – has and always will mean home for me. It shines directly over Erebor. I saw it first when I was 5. I pointed it out to Thorin and he didn't believe me that it was directly over the mountain until one night we were coming back from Dale, I was then 17, and I pointed it out again to him. That star is Thorin's guide though I do not believe he would forget the way so easily as some." Karla said as she and Kíli at together. Two-of-a-kind did not just mean the two brothers or the Prince and Princess in exile. No it also meant an Aunt and her youngest nephew sharing a love for the sky and the common ground that was their art.

* * *

Karla and Kíli stayed there until they started to feel the chill of the air around their shoulders. Getting to their feet they began to make their way back to the camp where they found Dwalin on watch and everyone else fast asleep.

"I need some time with my thoughts. Good night Kíli." Karla whispered giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Karla." Kíli replied before laying down beside Fíli like they always did. Karla took a seat beside Dwalin.

"You should be sleeping Princess."

"Maybe. But I thought you might like some company."

"I don't often have company unless Balin stays up but I told him not to tonight."

"Do you know why he always wants to stay up with you, Dwalin?"

"I assume he just likes to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"No, he wants to stay up because you're his little brother. I remember. We grew up together didn't we?"

"_Thorin! Where are you going?" Two-year-old Karla asked her brother._

"_You can't come this time Karla. You have to stay with Mother." The 7-year-old replied._

"_Why? Why can't I come too?" Karla asked tugging on her brother's sleeve._

"_This is a boy's game. It's not for girls." Thorin explained calmly._

"_Why? What is so important that you can't let me do it too?" Karla pleaded._

"_Because it's for boys. Not girls." Thorin said._

"_Thorin! Hurry it up! Ditch her!" A voice called, it would deepen with time but right now it held the same lilt a 7-year-old human's voice would._

"_Shut your mouth Dwalin, Son of Fundin or I'll shut it for you!" Karla shouted at the boys her brother played with sometimes. She was tempted to hit that boy sometimes, but it was unbecoming of Princess' to hit people. She had watched her brother play with Dwalin sometimes, but she still wished she could._

"_How do you plan to do that Little Princes?" Dwalin loved to tease her._

"_I'll tell Balin!" Dwalin visibly quietened and waited patiently for Thorin to explain calmly to Karla again that the game was for boys only and she had to stay with Mother. He'd play with her another day._

"You always were quiet after I mentioned Balin." Karla mused to Dwalin who was smiling softly at the memory.

"You know why I teased you?" He asked; she shook her head, "the same reason Frerin teased Bofur all the time."

"You knew about that?" Karla was shocked. Though it had been the worst kept secret in Dwarf history.

"Of course I did. When Bofur mentions that no dwarf can have the same One as someone else he forgets to mention that if one of the other dwarves is male – it doesn't count. I think Frerin realized that he'd never have Bofur and gave away his heart and just let things happen." Dwalin said he was being more open with Karla than he'd been with Balin over the years.

"My brother was killed by an Orc." Karla said.

"Yes, but if he hadn't been he may not have made it on this quest. He told Bofur but our toymaker told him that his heart belonged to you and always would no matter what had happened to you." Dwalin said. It had been no secret that Frerin was gay but when he came out to his family their father desperately tried to hide it and Frerin had to say he just hadn't found his own yet. But Frerin knew the moment he met Bofur that he was the one. However Bofur's heart, from the moment her set eyes on her, belonged to Karla and no one else. Karla never meant to hurt Frerin like she did however unintentionally. She'd have to talk to Thorin about that. But not tonight, tonight she needed to sleep and it was Bifur's turn to take watch.

* * *

_**Through much investigation it would appear that Karla – if she had existed – would have been about 21 when Dwalin was born. Making Thorin about 26. And that would make Balin about 9. So Thorin is by rights older than both Dwalin and Balin – which makes no sense. Oh well. We still enjoy it.**_


	10. Lion Cub and LIttle Bird

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Ten –**_ Lion Cub and Little Bird_

Karla watched the pair of brothers as they interacted now after their fight, she found it reminiscent of what her father had said about her and Thorin. They would fight and within hours it was like nothing had happened. Just like it was with Fíli and Kíli.

"Thorin?" Thorin was at Karla's side in seconds. He offered to help her to her feet but she shook her head, "I'm not an invalid, Thorin. I was just wondering most children have nicknames right?" Thorin nodded. _Silly Little Thorin_ rang in his ears. _Sweet Garnet_ rang in Karla's. It had to do with Karla's dark hair and eyes. Her father had also often called her 'my little gem' but mostly it was Sweet Garnet. Frerin had been 'Little Warrior'. And Dis had simply been her father's 'little girl'. As it has been said times before Karla was Thrain's pride and joy.

"You wonder about Fíli and Kíli?" He asked.

"Just curious what Dis used to, or still does, call them?" Karla explained.

"I'm not sure if she still does, but I heard her call Fíli, Little Lion once. And Kíli…he's her little bird." Karla giggled.

"Do you remember what Father called me?" She asked.

"I remember Silly Little Thorin." He said truthfully.

"He used to me call me Sweet Garnet or my little gem." She said her voice hitching slightly.

"He loved you very much. You were his Pride and Joy. Dis remained his little girl when you disappeared but she never replaced his little gem." Thorin said, "I caught him many times looking at a sketch that had been done of you, not long after you turned 18. He would stare at it and talk to it. Like he was talking to you. I don't know how many times I saw him staring at it. But he never lost hope that you were alive." Thorin said.

"Did anyone?" Karla asked, she hoped none of her family had.

"Dis did a few times. But as she grew older the feeling that you were alive grew for her and she firmly believed that you were alive. Frerin lost hope, he thought you were lost. I thought that if you were dead, the pin in my heart would have been much greater. Mother…didn't live long through Smaug's attack but in the two years between you leaving and Smaug taking the mountain…she lost all hope of ever seeing you again. Grandfather believed you to be alive he just didn't know where to start looking." Thorin said. Karla smiled, softly.

"No one knew. I was hidden extremely well by Azog. But now I am with my favourite people in the world and I am finally happy to be home." Karla whispered as she hugged her brother. The company hadn't seen Thorin show so much emotion before…but then Karla had been lost before.

"We're still a long way from home, missy." Dwalin said as he walked past.

"I know Dwalin, but it feels like home to be with everyone now. Especially Thorin, you, Balin and Bofur. It feels like home." Karla said with a soft smile at the slightly younger dwarf. Dwalin didn't blush like he might have years ago but he did smile in return slightly.

* * *

"Good Little Bird, very good." The younger dwarf spun around from practicing his archery in the woods – he was aiming at a knot in a tree – and smiled slightly when he saw his Aunt standing not ten feet away leaning against an oak with a smile in place.

"You're aiming too high though. May I?" Kíli nodded holding out the bow to her, she accepted the arrow he offered and watched as she notched the arrow, took aim. While he watched he also took in her actions. Fluid and strong, her stance was faultless and her concentration impenetrable. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled as she exhaled she let go and opened her eyes. The arrow flew true and struck the knot in the tree. Kíli frowned – he hadn't hit it yet and he'd been there for an hour at least. He then asked her to help him do that. She agreed and for the next fifteen minutes until Fíli joined them she corrected him. Not a lot, mostly he was perfect but he needed a little help. She told him obviously when in the battle field you couldn't close your eyes to compose yourself you had to go for broke but if his stance was right then he'd be an even better shot. Fíli was impressed.

"What about you Lion cub?" Karla asked turning to look at Fíli and had a sword tip to her chest.

"Twin swords. I didn't know Kíli needed instruction still." Fíli said with a smile.

Karla shook her head, "Not much. Just a correction to his stance." Fíli nodded and watched as Kíli hit the knot in the tree.

"I came to tell you that Bombur has nearly finished supper. I'm really glad we found you Karla, or Bombur would have third and fourth helpings. With an extra mouth – you stop him at seconds." Fíli said, Karla laughed.

"We'll be along in a minute." Karla said.

"By the way – no one since Mum has called us Little Bird and Lion Cub…I kind of wished Uncle would – because it makes us feel a bit homesick when you don't hear it. He told you didn't he?" Fíli said, Karla smiled.

"Well…I asked. But yes he told me. But I'll tell you something, your grandfather had nicknames for us too. Your mother – was simply his little girl. Frerin was father's little warrior. Thorin…he was to both our mother and father Silly Little Thorin – he was forever doing silly things – especially with me." Karla said as Kíli put away his arrows and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"What about you? What was your nickname?" Kíli prompted after a pause.

"I was my father's Sweet Garnet. For my dark hair and eyes." Karla smiled fondly and reached out to ruffle Kíli's hair.

"Sweet Garnet? Garnet is a gem stone isn't it?" Kíli said, not even trying to smooth his hair down.

Karla nodded, "It's very rare. Much like an Arkenstone. But along with Sweet Garnet he also called me his little gem sometimes." Karla told them as they began to walk back towards camp.

* * *

Karla's ankle was better as the company approached Erebor. She paused at the edge of the wood and looked at the mountain, she felt tears begin to burn her eyes and felt a hand on her waist. Turning she smiled at Bofur and she allowed a quick kiss before they continued on. She knew it would be hard for her being out of the battle that was sure to follow. They had to fight Smaug she knew that but they would no doubt have another battle on their hands. Azog would no doubt gather all the Orcs he could and take them to battle in front of Erebor's great gates. Karla felt a shiver go down her spine she never wanted this to happen to her family.

Erebor was like a precious family heirloom. And now they had to recover it from who had stolen it. And Karla needed her bow and arrows. If they could defeat Smaug before the war she knew was coming she could help them. And it didn't matter what Thorin said, he couldn't stop her. And he wouldn't dream of it anyway. He knew she never took orders from him. Not when they were kids and certainly not now.


	11. Finally Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I was told no one reads these but PLEASE Review!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – **_Home Finally_

The battle over. Lives lost. Erebor retaken. But still something wasn't right. Thorin's gold sickness. Karla knew it had taken him and would more than likely take Fíli and Kíli too. She wasn't about to let that happen. Dis would help her but with the absence of her sister; it was Karla's job to fix it for now.

Karla sat up in Thorin's chosen room – it had belonged to their grandfather. She sat on his bed waiting for him to come up. When he did she rolled her eyes. He was dressed as the king would but he looked incredibly ridiculous. He looked at her for a second stunned then smiled.

"Sister…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh Durin, you _are_ mad aren't you?" She said Thorin turned to look at her now even more stunned.

"Mad? Not at all sister. Delighted to be home, in my mountain and with my gold among my subjects." Karla could throttle him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I could shake you sometimes! You are here in _OUR_ Mountain amongst _family _and _friends_. What if there was no gold? Hmm? What if we hadn't reclaimed the mountain? What if you hadn't even tried? You would have been in Ered Luin – with Dis and Fíli and Kíli and just being Thorin. Just being Uncle Thorin to those boys! I am _not_ going to let you or those boys suffer like Grandfather did. I lost him the same day you did! And I miss him like crazy because I never got to say 'I love you' to him one more time."

"You're not making any sense Sister."

"You are not the same dwarf I grew up, looking up to. You swore to me that you would never end up like Grandfather, drunk with the wealth and power that being King under the lonely mountain blessed you with. That you would be a fair and just king. Not a king that knew the power he had and abused it. You are not the same anymore and I don't know if I can live with someone like that. So if one day you find me gone…just think about this conversation and try to remember why it happened." Karla said and got up only to have Thorin grab her arm.

"You disrespect your King, Sister."

"No, Thorin. I disrespect my big brother. Because of all the times I told Frerin and Dis that our big brother was the best big brother in the world, I never saw what lay beneath. That an arrogant, selfish and power-hungry Prince lay beneath it. Grow up Thorin and learn to see that maybe other people are right sometimes." Karla said she went to tug her arm free, but Thorin's grip tightened and when Karla turned to snap at him to let go, she paused. His eyes didn't hold that same madness they had for the past weeks. No, he looked almost normal again.

"I'm so sorry Sister. I do not wish for my nephews to suffer either…they do not deserve to. Gold is material – family and friends are not." Thorin said calmly, Karla watched him for a moment before tugging her wrist free and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad you finally realized that. We are home finally. Never forget that you are my big brother and the best big brother in the world." Karla said as she stepped back from the hug and then turned and walked out gifting him a smile over her shoulder as she went.

* * *

Bard looked from the bag of gold pieces that had been placed in his hand to the dwarf and back again.

"You are sure this will be enough?"

"It is more than your agreed portion. My brother has agreed that you deserve more than originally agreed. You did slay the dragon after all."

"This will help?"

"Like I said, it is more than enough."

"I thought he had succumbed to the gold sickness like his grandfather?"

"He had, but he has now seen the error of his ways. He also would like to extend his thanks and sincerest apologies to you and to the residents of Laketown. He was not himself."

"That is all well, Princess. My thanks to the one who talked sense into him,"

"I'll pass them on. Good luck on your rebuilding." With that Karla turned and walked away, Fíli and Kíli flanked her. They had gone with her hoping that no one would hurt her but just in case. Her nephews had become particularly attached and protective of her since they had met her.

Their trek back to the mountain was filled with chatter, laughter and smiles. Thorin saw it all from the gates. He smiled softly as he watched them. His family was home, they were safe, well and happy. Finally Erebor could be called home again. He was on the Throne, where he belonged. Fíli at his right side and Kíli to his left. Karla ready to aid the Princes if they needed the assistance. And they were her personal guards. They hardly left her side. It was good to see Fíli and Kíli connect with her. She wasn't so different from them and her relationship with Thorin mirrored their own.  
She was almost identical from Kíli and Fíli relished her knowledge of the mountain and other relatives long forgotten. He found out what she knew about Thror and Thrain, Frerin and even their mother's early years. He enjoyed hearing the tales. Kíli just liked the idea of having someone to help him with his archery if he needed it. He did after the battle. He'd been wounded and he was out of practice. So Karla helped him get back in shape. She was the best lone-lost relative they had.

* * *

"KARLA!" The Princess turned; she had hard news of the last caravan arriving from Ered Luin. Though she had not expected to have her name screamed across the courtyard, or have four Dwarf women running towards her. One of them – the one who reached her first was her baby sister; Dis. Dis threw her arms around Karla's neck, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh my baby, my darling Dis. I missed you so much." Karla whispered into her sister's long dark hair. Dis was sobbing, she couldn't talk. The three others she recognised as wives of the company, particularly Glóin's wife. As beside her now stood a dwarf who was stout and hard of face but there was no mistaking who he was. Drawing back from Dis for a moment Karla smiled warmly at him.

"You must be Gimli! Who I have heard so much about from your father! He speaks very highly of you. He's very proud." Karla said making Gimli blushed slightly. She welcomed her friends back directing them to where their loved ones were.

"I missed you too sister." Dis said finally, "so much it hurt sometimes but I always knew you were alive." Karla smiled, all of them were home finally.

* * *

**_LAST CHAPTER! The End._**

**_Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
